This is how we girls spy
by gallaphergirl0923
Summary: My version of gg2. Its a story you dont want to miss! The girls meet the blackthorne boys, and the exchange goes on... they gotta prove to the boys what they are made off... Boys v. Girl Challenge? YES...Zammie  & other character's romances
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMED

chapter 1 : mmm... Blackthorne boys

_Cammie's POV_

it had been a few days since me and my friends had found about the mysterious Blacthorne Institute for boys. we had found the from that picture of my dad and the hot Mr. Solomon and of course saw the Blackthorne Shirt Mr. Solomon had been wearing. As Bex, Liz, Macy, and I listened to Mrs. Buckingham's long lecture, we smiled at the sight of Mr. Solomon standing in the door way and informing us "Cove Ops Mission, lets see what you ladies know."

The school bell rung and it was time for lunch, we were informed by Mr. Solomon that were to eat and gather jackets- sadly I spent lunch in my dorm room with my friends getting attacked with make up and of course...some adjustments were made to my uniform. My comfy sneakers traded for a new version mary black jane pumps with white knee-socks, my hair was deadly straight and Macey's diamond earring studs and delicate matching necklace. Bex and Macey forced me to look at my reflection and I did have to say I was cute but understated so I would not stand out on my mission. Bex pushed my out the door and Liz and Macey headed to their next class, with a look at me, they gave a satisfying nod, and headed to their next class.

I hadn't noticed that Bex had also altered her appearance so it was similar to mine, but she wore a gold hoop earrings instead, no doubt a camera hidden within them.

As we headed to the front doors, we saw all the girls exiting the dinning hall. We waited for the rest of the sophomore class and then headed outside for a waiting Mr. Solomon a slow grin appearing on his face as he saw the looks of the class as we took in site the whirling helicopter in front of us. This should be interesting.

Well as me and Bex were in the air I began to think on what my mission would be. Mr. Solomon would be meeting us at the "location", which remained unknown to us. As we sat in the helicopter for the next three hours my peers and I searched the entire helicopter. No bugs. No cameras. All we found was the obvious box by the driver filled with the comms and cameras disguised as lockets and charm bracelets. I did have to say these cameras where super cute. I ended up taking a silver charm bracelet and com and Bex took the locket necklaces. Anna handed us our cover folders that Solomon must have left for us.

I was to be Genieve Lagora a fan of tennis and pottery. I was 17 and had an outgoing personality. It was only a simple sheet of paper with my name, age, and cover. The mission packet that told us we were going to be tailed, by who, that was unknown.

I could hardly wait until we landed until I saw the driver slid open the door... we were jumping. great. I quickly grabbed a parachute and everyone in the class followed my lead. And then I was flying. Wind rushed in my hair and I could smell the ocean. It was refreshing. As I fell I closed my eyes and remembered Josh. He used to talk all the time about Florida and how someday he would go there. Even though I knew we had only been in the helicopter for 3 hours , 45 minutes, and 18 milliseconds and we could be in Florida. My mind still wandered there. I pulled my parachute when I was three-fourths of the way down. We landed on the outskirts of what looked to be a beach town and resort with fancy lawns and golf courses. I remembered my mission, don't be tailed and meet at Joe's Snow Cones in 5 hours. Well i would first have to find the this Snow stand but not before i find my girls and make sure they are ok.

i found Bex hanging up side down from a tree and had to help her down, but all i could hear was her grumbling on how she "soo did not need help". TIna, Eva, and Anna were alright. Mick and Rachel were just dusting off dirt from their skirts and we all decided to split up in pairs. We tested our comms and we all headed off in different directions into town.

Bex and I thought we saw two girls tailing us on the gold course, but it had been twice, a bit too often don't you think? So naturally we walked in and out of hotels and resorts trying to lose them, but they continued to follow. Two tails spotted. We tried our comms to tell our friends "Gossip girl, strong heart, fighter..." but they were radio silent. This was not good.

Bex and I rented bikes and started down the main road that seemed to enter into an area of a high end shopping mall. To support our cover, Bex made Genieve buy a cute swim suit that was white with aqua strips from ralph lauren and white short shorts, and a pair of really expensive flip flops with one silver charm attached to them. Bex pricked out a one piece with golden rings and low back with a white micro-minnie skirt, she wore the same flip flops as mine exsept the charm was gold not silver. We bought cute brown tote bags to put our uniforms in ; as we walked buy a sunglasses store, I caught my reflection and was impressed. I didn't think I looked like the chameleon but Genieve Lagora, Bex of course misunderstood me admiring my reflection for me wanting sunglasses. She literally dragged me into the store and bought me some juicy couture sunglasses. I honestly did not know how much money Bex had on her debt card. But as we came out we saw the same two girls except this time I saw them giggling with two guys. Bex and I jumped on our bikes and speed as fast as we could to the beach. We looked back and saw the girls ditch the two guys and run after us, seemed they didn't care about being covert anymore.

Once we reached the beach we dumped our bikes in the sand and our gaze set on a group of four guys playing volleyball at the beach not three yards from us. I whispered to Bex "Do it..." so faintly no one else could hear except us.

And right then I saw one of my best friends in the whole world wave her hand in the air and use her thick British accent while cocking her hips and said " Well boys how about we test your skills" she giggled at the end. I saw their eyes go wide at the sight of her and eagerly nod their heads. Boys. Idiots.

As me and Bex walked onto the sand volleyball court I saw Joe's Snow Cone Stand maybe a quarter mile away. My internal clock chimed one hour left, that shouldn't be a problem considering we lost our tails. I winked at Bex and she slammed the ball from outside to the boys' side in a matter of minutes we were walking away with 21points to 1 and the only reason why they got that point was because Bex was checking her hair in the reflection of one of the boy's water bottles. As me and Bex started walking toward's Joe's we saw the two boys out tails ditched sitting on a bench in front of the clear waves rolling. And Bex started to laugh and point at them giving the appearance she was flirting but really checking their faces and anyone in a mile radius of us.

" Cammie can't we just... there so cute... I want one." Bex said very quietly.

"Umm Bex they are not puppies...you can't just point to one and take one home with you," I started to say exasperated "Its all fun and games until someone gets there memory eased."

" You are so not over Josh" she whispered solemnly and ran into the waves and admist the crowd.

I ran and felt the cool water and sand beneath my toes and thats when I felt myself bump into someone. I started to say excuse me but I looked into his eyes and groaned. Cute. Cuter than Josh cute. He steadied me and started to say something but I cut him off by telling him I had to go. I could see him looking me over as I started to run out of the water. I started to look for Bex but... she was no where to be found. I decided to continue my mission solo, so I thought.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie POV

He was following me! This boy was essentially tailing me but as a civilian boy would to a cheerleader. But i figured he could keep anymore of the probably elite tailers away from me. I would be just a girl out in the sunset with her boy friend.

"Look I have to get to Joe's Snow Cone Stand to meet my teacher. My school is just on a day out."

" The Gallapher Academy…." He said slowely like he was reading something.

"What how did you know that!" I started to panic! How could he? Did he know the truth….No way….

He pointed at my tote bag and I realized my school sweater was sticking out with the logo. I started to relax.

I smiled and told him, " Its my school a lot of people have not heard of it….its really small" I lied as easy as eating a sundae.

" Oh thats cool, you have a boyfriend?"

" you're nice and all but I only have ten minutes to meet my teacher or we will be dead" No joke.

" You are not wearing a watch" he asked attentively I could have sworn I saw a faint smirk.

" my friend just told me sooo" this guy was very observant.

" Whats your name?"

" Geniveve Lagora"

If this guy was not going to leave me alone, I was just going to have to turn on the charm. I had to get to the location and if I showed up with this boy Joe would probably say I had defeated the whole point of the mission bringing a boy with me.

I walked close to him, like really close, he smelled so...mmmm...

CAMMIE STOP IT! I snapped out of it and reached up to touch his arm.

" You are so strong..." I said with pretend longing in my voice. I could see him smirk with genine confidence.

"Yeah well I work out alot." He smirked again, it was just too easy.

" I am so lucky to have someone like _you _with me tonight...you wanna get something to eat?" I said as sweetly as I could without gaging, this guy was just eating it all up. With that, he lead me to a small cafe and sat us down at a table, he must think he is so good getting a girl with such ease. He started to look at the menu when I told him in a giggly voice that I had to go to the bathroom. This was my chance to escape, I had five minutes and I was determined to win this.

Once in the bathroom I altered my appearance slightly by putting on my jacket I had on when I left Gallapher and put my hair in a very cute ponytail, looks like Macey was rubbing off on me. I looked around the bathroom and was in luck, a window. Thank the heavens! I quickly jumped out the window and ran to Joe's Snow Cone Stand. Solomon was waiting for us and I was the first to arrive right one time. I was excited and filled with victory.

" Ms. Morgan" he said shacking his head. " Your gift may be hiding in the shadows but not finding _your_ shadows."

"What? I made it here on time with no tails" I said shocked and wondering if my teacher was crazy.

"Check again."

With that I turned around and saw that stupid boy. And he smirked and smugly laughed "Hey Gallagher Girl."

I was sooo mad and embarrassed at the same time, so, naturally I tried to make the best of this situation, "Likewise Blackthorne Boy." He was stunned and his jaw reached the floor, Mr. Solomon had a similar expression but whipped it off his face after a few short seconds.

"You may be good Ms. Morgan but not good enough." With that I was extremely embarrassed and I shot this mysterious SPY boy who beat me. This was soooooo not happening. I swear, he started laughing! Ugh I was going to kill this boy.

Mr. Solomon turned to the boy and remarked " Well Zach you did not complete your mission objective either, I wouldn't be laughing. Your mission was to follow her so she would have a tail but not let her get to the destination." Zach immediately stopped laughing and I gave him a playful smile and thumbs up and mouthed the words "great job!"

A crowd of surfers rushed in and with that he was gone. Mr. Solomon guided me to the helicopter with the rest of my classmates who had already arrived and heard the last part of our conversation. We were defeated it was going to be a quite ride home. I had a feeling this would not be the last time I would run into Zach, I shuddered. He was cute and I did not think that he was my TAIL!


	3. Note to you Please Read :

I hope you like my story. I promise it will be super funny I just had to get the two basic chapters down. I will write more.

Its my first story so I hope you like it

If I have bad spelling/grammer just ignore it because I am trying to write fast.

Please review. Suggestions? Commets? I want to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry I did not update but my Internet was down. I am going to post a ton to make up the lost day. Hope you like this chapter. It is shorter but I think it is kinda was funny.**

…..DISCLAIMED

Chapter 4 Helicopters are no fun

As we road home in silence on the helicopter, my mind began to wander. In my head I kept asking myself If this "Zach" was better than me at being a spy. It had been only five minutes in the helicopter before Mr. Solomon asked us what was wrong, genuinely concerned. This of course made the whole sophomore class get pissed off and where slightly growling others holding in the anger until Bex finally exploded "Solomon! We got beat by a bunch of bloody boys! Boys! Idiots beat us! AND YOU ASK US WHAT IS WRONG!" Mr. Solomon was literally fighting back his laughs, he obviously found this amusing. Then he lost his self-control and started laughing uncontrollably and crying. Yes, my teacher was crying and laughing at us. When he composed himself he began to speak and with sarcasm he said" Well we can't have you losing to morons again, Can we now?"

I was starting to get angry now. I just grumbled and mumbled "Blackthorne boys are all the same aren't they" Thinking about how Mr. Solomon and Zach were beginning to be very similar in the fact that they do not…ever….stop being annoying.

Mr. Solomon obviously heard me and snapped his head up and began to speak "Ms. Morgan I assure you we- Cammie and Bex what are you wearing!" Until now he had not noticed me and Bex's outfits because of the jackets that we were wearing before we got onto the helicopter, but we had undid out jackets in defeat.

"Umm…Well it was part of Genieve Lagora's outfit of course Mr. Solomon…"

He raised his eye brow as if to say "oh really huh."

"Fine Bex forced me into wearing this."I said exasperatedly. I gave up and I really wanted to see Bex's face. I smirked at her.

Mr. Solomon turned to her waiting for her alliby.

"I don't deny or regret anything Solomon…." She held her head high. "Lets face it, Cammie has no style with out me, Macey, and Liz to pick out her clothes…." She shrugged her shoulders" "I made her fabulous. As far as I am concerned I did good will today. I am a saint." Bex stated somberly.

Mr. Solomon began to clap, "Thank you for you much needed speech Bex, it was quite lovely."

Bex got up and curtsied.

I was starring at the two of them as if my world could not get any weirder today which it could not. Boys. Spies. Failed Missions. Bex and Mr. Solomon acting VERY WEIRD.

They both turned to me now and started laughing…together…

"I am going to sleep you two"

…

When we landed Mr. Solomon told us to get to bed and don't be late to breakfast.

Bex and I walked in tired into our room, and walked into the middle of the dark room when Macey and Liz flashed on the lights.

Bex and I really hissed at them and they stood back with their hands up. They started asking a million questions [What happened? Where did you go? What did you see?] and I knew this was going to be a long night.

**Review. Suggestions. Comments.**

***Smile***


	5. Chapter 5

More chapters coming. Hope you like.

Chapter 5 Through his eyes

Btw, this is through ZACH POV of the mission that Cammie and Him just went on

Mr. Solomon picked the sophomore Blackthorne covert ops class in a white van. And drove us to a small airport. Mr. Solomon came to our school from time to time but I knew him best. He was a father to me and we shared the same secrets about the circle that no one could ever know till the time was right. We had all been silent waiting for our mission briefing, but none came. When the car came in front of the airport and Grant, me, and five other guys hopped out of the van. Grant obviously was about to crack….lets just say he hated long periods of silence.

He leaned over and said in a low voice so no one could hear "What do you think we are going to do?"

"I caught sight of Solomon's course map for the plane, we are heading to Florida" I said as Grant and I borded a small private plane. We began to look for seats and took the two closest to the pilot cockpit.

Grant nodded andI turned to the window. It was a beautiful day. A beautiful day to spy.

I heard Grant's snores in a matter of minutes, jeez that kid can sleep! And I figured I might as well too. It only felt as if we had been in the plane for five minutes but I knew it had been about four hours. I shook grant awake and when he started to go back to sleep I kicked him hard in the leg. That would bruise.

" What the hell Goode!"

"Sorry, muscle spasm…" I said sweetly and smirked.

He whipped my smirk off by punching me in the jaw but right as I was about to punching him in the throat when I heard an "Ahem…boys can you _not_ act like thugs for a minute so I can brief you on your mission" Mr. Solomon said looking a bit annoyed.

"Yes sir" Be both said simultaneously.

He gave us foldors… and started to speak "Boys…your mission is to tail the lovely sophmore ladies from Gallagher Academy"

We all laughed and high fived each other and exchanged "yeha man this is gonna be easy" and " piece of cake"

Mr. Solomon waited until we were done and gave a deep chuckle.

" Did I also mention boys that Gallagher Academy is a school for Exceptional Young women… training to be CIA and MI6 Legends." "There good. But I also teach them and help them become outstanding."

Our mouths dropped open. There was a school for spies….for girls? They can't be that good I mean, they are just girls.

" Each of you were assigned a girl to tail, but boys remember….don't EVER and I mean EVER underestimate them…. I swear these girls will make you will be sorry you did… " Mr. Solomon shuddered as if re-living a past memory (**if you want to know- his memory was when he met Cammie's Aunt Abby and her mom for the first time) **

As we looked down at our mission folders, Grant whispered in my ear "I bet these girls are hot" typical Grant. I looked down

_**Operative Cameron Morgan**_

_**Code name: The Chameleon **_

_**Eyes: Sea green **_

_**Hair: Light Brown**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Likes: her friends, Spy movies, Crème Bulee, secret passageways, sneaking out of school on missions with her friends, Macey McHenrey, Bex Baxter, and Liz Sutton.**_

_**Dislikes: flirty girls, her friends attacking her with make up, celery, civilian boys who make fun of her school**_

_**Family: Matt Morgan, CIA top operative, MIA**_

_**Rachel Cameron Morgan, Retired CIA Operative, Headmistress to Gallagher Academy **_

_**Known for/ records: Being an excellent spy, having a relationship with a civilian boy, Josh Adams, for months without any teachers and professors realizing.**_

This girl amused me, she was good and complex I wanted to know more about her. The plane had landed and we excited with the sun shinning in our eyes. Welcome to Florida.

**I think it is pretty good. How about you? Review. Suggestions. Comments. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hello. I think this chapter will be very funny as they meet for the first time. Lets see if Goode meets his "love at first sight."

DISCLAIMED…

Grant and I had comms in our ears and were walking around the resorts trying to spot the agents we were assigned to tail. The grass was plush and green while the sky had not a cloud in sight. It felt as though summer had already arrived…..I wish….It was only January.

We walked into one of the more elegant resorts and headed to the concierge desk. I gave her a breathtaking smile and Grant started sweet talking the lady into letting us use the gold course even if we were not checked into the hotel. Grant slipped her a fake number and preceded to the golf course. The course would be perfect for this mission, we could see everything. I saw two of the CIA agents who were fake trails, but not far in front of them I saw two girls. Two girls who matched the descriptions in our mission fiels. Two girls in Gallagher Academy uniforms. I did have to say thee girls were stunning. The first girl had medium length hair with a natural wave that was a warm brown with honey colored eyes. The other girl had long light brown hair that reached her waist and beautiful sea green eyes. Both the girls were wearing short skirts and heels and I did have to admit, Cameron Morgan was heart breathtakingly beautiful, but I highly doubted this girl could be better than me.

Grant was practically drooling over his tail, but I had to remind him that we needed t remind remain unseen.

"Grant, I would like to take this time to you that we are on a mission. So…it would be a very bad thing if they caught you staring."

I turned my heads back to the girls, and saw they were headed into a bicycle rentail shop. We stayed outside eating ice cream trying to blend in, but we saw that they were headed into a mall. Great…..I get to watch girls shop…. ***Sarcasm***

Grant's tail, Bex, headed into a surf shop and Cameron groaned. I chuckled; I was starting to like this girl more and more.

When they finally came out of the store, they were the hottest girls I had ever seen, especially Cameron. She looked gorgous, it took all my will power to not start drooling. Grant elbowed me and whispered, "Who is drooling now"

At that moment, we purposely ran intp the fake trailers and started talking to them acting like two teenage boys trying to get older women. I don't think they knew we were spies too, if they did they did not show it.

They started giggling at my joke, that to be honest really wasn't that funny as I watched the Bex and Cameron speed down the street. I noticed they had new sunglasses, I must have missed them going into the store next store to the surf shop that sold sunglasses.

The CIA agents quickly started running to catch up but my and Grant slowly started to walk down some back streets as short cuts so we could catch up.

Just as we finally reached the beach, I was soo glad we had covered lip reading, I lip read what the girls we saying to each other.

Cameron and Bex were staring at a pair of jocks, when Cameron said to Bex, "Do it…."

And in a flash Bex used her British accent and swayed her hips asking the boys if they could play.

As the game went on, I was almost in shock these girls basically crushed the guys in the game. These girls were defiantly not weak.

They walked away from the guys and waves with out turning their backs. I heard grant mumble "Hot"

My heart skipped a beat as I saw Bex laugh and point to us, wait! Maybe Cameron liked me! I was shocked at how happy I got about this.

Cameron rolled her eyes at her friend.

" Cammie can't we just... there so cute... I want one." Bex said very quietly.

"Umm Bex they are not puppies...you can't just point to one and take one home with you," Well I didn't mind if she took me home…..woa I did NOT just say that. Zachary Goode did not daydream about girls. Zachary Goode did not fall for girls they fell for him.

"Its all fun and games until someone gets there memory eased."

" You are so not over Josh" Bex whispered solemnly and ran into the waves and amidst the crowd. Who is this Josh? Right now I really wanted to hunt down this boy and murder him. NOTE TO SELF: FIND JOSH AND FINISH HIM OFF

Grant and I split up and I followed Cammie into the ocean. She bumbed into me and I smiled at her warm touch. She slowly looked up at me and groaned. I laughed quitly.

"Umm…I-I gotta go"I watched her run off.

I ran up to her. I could tell I was annoying her.

"Look I have to get to Joe's Snow Cone Stand to meet my teacher. My school is just on a day out." This would be easier than I thought. She told me where her mission meet up was!

" The Gallagher Academy…." I said slowly reading her uniform sweater.

"What how did you know that!" She started freaking I calmed her down by pointing at her tote bag and she realized her school sweater was sticking out with the logo

She smiled and told me, " Its my school a lot of people have not heard of it….its really small"

" Oh thats cool, you have a boyfriend? "I was dying to ask her this.

" you're nice and all but I only have ten minutes to meet my teacher or we will be dead" I was thinking to myself….she never really answered the question…but her friend probably would have mentioned something in their conversations by now….so I told it as a no.

" You are not wearing a watch" I told her. I had cornered her, lets see how she can get out of that one.

" my friend just told me sooo" Good actress. Almost as good as me. I smirked at myself.

" Whats your name?"

" Geniveve Lagora"

All of a sudden her voice got really….well to me in was flirty….

She walked close to me, so close I shivered. My mind was starting to drift about her…. ZACH GET IT TOGETHER!

" You are so strong..." She touched my arms, and was impressed. Score!

"Yeah well I work out alot " I am so lucky to have someone like _you _with me tonight...you wanna get something to eat?" I could tell she wanted me to say yes, so I took her to a small café. I started look at the menu, and she told me she was going to the bathroom.

I waited…and waited…. something was not right.

She played me! I fell for it!

I was determined to bust her as I walked out of the café. Sure enough she was walking towards Joe's Snow Cone Stand, she had altered her appearance. And I made myself known to Joe, he slightly nodded and turned to Cammie.

" Ms. Morgan" he said shacking his head. " Your gift may be hiding in the shadows but not finding _your_ shadows."

"What? I made it here on time with no tails" she said shocked. "Check again."

I walked over to them and smirked at her, "Hey Gallagher Girl."

"Likewise Blackthorne Boy." The girl smoothly said. I gaped at her, so di Joe. How could she know? NO ONE knew about our school…..She was better than I thought.

"You may be good Ms. Morgan but not good enough." I laughed at her expression. I knew it! Boys are better spies!

Mr. Solomon turned to the me and remarked " Well Zach you did not complete your mission objective either, I wouldn't be laughing. Your mission was to follow her so she would have a tail but not let her get to the destination." What! I thought I had the upper hand here! Cammie turned around and with a playful smile and thumbs up and she mouthed the words "great job!"

A crowd of surfers rushed in and with that I was gone.

I met up at the rounde vu point aka Black Diamond Snow Cone Stand. What was with snow cone stands today?

Mr. Steve picked us up in a van and we jumped in.

"Boys I have great news….."

WHAT WAS IT?

"Selected boys from Blathorne will be going to Gallagher for an exchange…."

The boys erupted into cheers. This was going to be the best semester ever.

Review. Suggestions. Comments.

I am going to update again today.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Here is another Chapter. I am going to write about Zach's POV in the nect chapter today or tomorrow morning. **Smile**

DISCLAIMED….

Cammie's POV

After we got through the whole story (took about 15 minutes) and everyone was on the same page, Macey spoke up.

With a mysterious smile, "I think we should gather as much information about this "Zach and Grant" as we can tonight and find." Everyone agreed. Liz went straight over to her computer and her and Maey began to start hacking CIA and MIg databases.

Bex started grinning, and I knew something very bad was going to happen. "Cammie lets go to your mom's office and Mr. Solomon's room….."

"NO WAY!"

Well it turned out that I lost the battle when Bex literally started dragging me our of my room. Yes, I screamed in the halls, "Help me! I am going to die!" but NO one came to my recue when Bex covered my mouth and said "She is fine, Nothing to see here" Bex continued to drag me into the Hall of History by my mom's office and whispered in a sing-song voice in my ear, "Now Cammie…I think you should cooperate or do you want me to expose a certain video of you? A video of you singing Justin Bieber's song "Baby" with your hairbrush and kissing a picture of Justin that you got from God knows where, in our room when you though me, Macey, and Liz were in the PE barn? Huh… I I would show it to EVERYONE….including your mom and Solomon…"

Horror struck my face, "You wouldn't…."

"I would…" Bex chuckled evilly.

I grumbled about "Blackmail" and stood up and brushed myself off. We went into the secret passageway behind my mom's office, and started hearing hushed voices. I turned to Bex and we both mouthed with wide eyes "Mom and Solomon", and started to listen.

"How did they do Joe?"

"They did well….but….they underestimated the Boys…."Joe said shaking his head starting to laugh.

"What is sooo funny?" My mom was smiling now.

"Well when we got into the helicopter heading back, the girls were sooooo MAD, and when I asked them why it made them angry. Bex started screaming how they were beaten by Idiots. They are defiantly going to want a rematch."

"Those are my girls…anyway when are they coming? Did you talk to Steve?"

"Yeah the boys are going to be arriving for the exchange the morning of the day after tomorrow. Steve is going to have some kind of competition to see which boys are coming…"

"I hope this works"

" I know "

Mr. Solomon left and shut the door.

"Bex….What are they planning… "what will work"…..and why the hell are boys coming to our school…" I practically was freaking ut right now.

"Lets go tell Liz and Macey…. Besides I do want a rematch"

I smirked at her and we went to go tell the girls.

"Bex, Liz, Cam we are going to have to find out about them but….ahh…these are Zach and his roommates CIA files"

**Operative Zachary Goode**

**Codename: Hunter**

**School: Blackthorne Institute for Boys**

**Future occupation: Covert Ops track**

**Record: Classified**

**Known for and skill level: Classified**

**Parents: Classified**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Black**

**Operative Grant Newman**

**Codename: Body Builder**

**School: Blackthorne Institute for Boys**

**Future Occupation: Covert Ops track**

**Record: Classified**

**Known for and skill level: Classified**

**Parents: Classified**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Brown**

**Operative Jonas Cambridge **

**Codename: Code Breaker**

**School: Blackthorne Institute for Boys**

**Future Occupation: Research Track**

**Record: Classified**

**Known for and skill level: Classified**

**Parents: Classified**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Black**

**Operative Nick Danford**

**Codename: Snake**

**School: Blackthorne Institute for Boys**

**Future Occupation: Covert Ops Track**

**Record: Classified**

**Known for and skill level: Classified**

**Parents: Classified**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Blonde**

"Ugh everything is classified!" I said very frustrated! Who were these guys really?

"Well we will just have to find out the day after tomorrow wont we?" Bex said smiling at Macey…

"We are going to uncover some dirt….. Mission Blackthorne is a "go""Macey said with her head up high.

We all put our hands in and cheered.

All we have to do is wait.

Review. Suggestions. Comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi I hope you like this chapter because I tried to make this one really funny. Read and find out what Zach and the gang to get chosen.

Chapter 8

Zach's POV

So I was received with good news and bad news in the van. Good news was I get to see my Gallagher Girl again. Bad news I am going to have to fight for it. We were having a Blackthorne show down.

Mr. Steve set out the rules. All you have to do is stay fit, healthy, and alive until tomorrow at eight. Your other goal is to take "others out." No rules, anything is allowed, this should be interesting.

Apparently the rest of Blackthorne had already heard at dinner, which we missed, so we have to go to bed as soon as we good back to the school, with out dinner. Grant was NOT happy.

When we got in our dorm we told Nick and Jonas everything about today, and we all agreed that it had to be _us _who get to go to Gallagher in the sophomore class.

"Guys what is our plan how are we gonna take out the other guys?" I told my roommates, whom were all sitting in a circle on the floor.

Grants hand shot up and practically yelled "Poison and injury…."

We all laughed but agreed that though Grant was well….the opposite of smart…..this was not a bad idea.

"And we can not eat anything in the dinning hall, we do not want anyone tampering with our food. Especially Jack and Brad in my advanced organic Chem Class…." Jonas said to us.

"Boys how do you feel about sleeping darts…." Nick smiled. I had a bad feeling that this was not going to end well for the other guys

"Oh and guys we can communicate with these new comms that are programmed to our own frequency and should not go 'silent' with the new technology." Jonas exclaimed and handed them out to us.

We split up looking for the supplies tonight, I went to the kitchen to get us some nutritional snacks of course (cheetos, coke, sour patch kids) using a secret passage way.

As I started to drift of that night, we all slept with the doors locked and motion sensors out side our room.

…..

I was woken up to a "Zachy, time to get up" and kissy noises in the back round. I opened my eyes a crack and saw that it was 3:30 AM. I was going back to sleep!

"Oh Zachy I gave you the easy way out, now you are asking for it….." Grant continued to sing sweetly to me.

"Ugh what ever Grant at least I am not an idiot…"

Bad move, I felt something slam into my face HARD and Grant yelled in my ear "GET UP."

Whatever hit me, slammed me so hard that I literally fell out of my bed.

I opened my eyes and saw that Grant was holding a raw salmon fish.

"WTF Grant did you just hit me with a fish!"

"I gave you an easy route, but….sorry…. it was an accident…." Grant said as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

I looked around but the guys we already dressed in all black, and we trying to hold in their laughs. I grumbled and got dressed in all black as they had done.

"Guys…. What are we doing…."

They all smiled we are going to break into two rooms this morning. "The first one Grant is going to knock down the door and we are going to attack them, the second one we are going to slip them some poison. " Jonas said his voice trembling with excitement.

We all left and snuck up to the door of one of a sophomore room farthest away from the others. I thought this was Tom's, Max's, and Sam's room but I was not sure. Nick had decided to disguise our voices we were going to make ninja noises. I thought it was stupid but I was out voted. Grant put a finger to his lips and "shhh" ed us. Jonas started with three fingers and Grant busted down with through he door.

One boy yelled "I am UP!"

We walked over to him and started hand-to-hand combat. It was easy to take them all down, for they wills till tired from sleep. I felt bad but I tried to break the least painful bone. I decided on a toe, and I heard a sickening snap. We walked out with the boys grabbing either a toe or finger. I wanted to call the infirmary but then they would know it was us. The next room we took a secret passage to avoid anyone seeing us, picking the farthest room away from the room we just assaulted.

I picked the lock in thirty seconds and we all creeped in. The sun was beginning to rise so we had to do this fast. Jonas handed each of us a vile that even looked dangerous, I would have to ask him later. I poured it into one of the boys open mouths, and waited for my roommates to be done. We were done! We have seven other boys to go.

We got ready for the school day and decided what we should do next instead of going down to breakfast.

"Alright guys I think the next part of our mission should be to corner guys in between classes and knock them and put them in our closet." Nick said. We all shook our heads and headed of to classes.

I was heading to lunch thinking about the two guys I basically kidnapped today, to see their faces make me want to laugh but at the time I remained inconspicuous. I sat down by Jonas, Nick, and Grant, but we could not afford to eat. Dr. Steve was announcing the standings

"Alright boys hear are the current #s,

in freshman year we have ten, Sophomore has six left still in the running, Juniors have five, and the Seniors are already done. Keep up the good work. Remember only four boys get to go in each grade. " And with that my mind was wondering. 2 boys left. How are we going to do this?

Please Review. Suggestions. Comments.

Sorry if you do not like this chapter but I am super busy today so I had to write fast.


End file.
